And They Call Us Their Children
by IcceeDreamZ
Summary: Little peices of a bigger story. The old gang is back together as they watch their children become shinobi. Each paring experiences feelings as their little ones get ready to leave the nest. Not only that, but does someone threaten the peace the five nations have kept after the war?Slight NaruHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, ChoKar, and SaiIno. Rated T due to some profanity.
1. Prologue

**Merry After Christmas! It be your friendly writer who loves Naruto and Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy with a new idea of course (lol) I am still not finished with my Kingdom hearts fic (if you haven't read them please do and then provide me feedback of what you thought of them, there is two: To you feeling the Blues and Common World Domination- the one that is not finished) but this idea just sprung into my head and the rest is now history. This is in light of the last chapter of Naruto Shippuden and I have a few things to say about it. 1. I know many were rooting for Sakura and Naruto, and I am personally a person who doesn't freak out around people who do even though I love the HinataxNaruto pairing, but I am content with… most pairings of the chapeter 700 of the manga. 1. I will start with my bias HinataxNaruto, I agree that they rarely had any interaction and Naruto was always infatuated with Sakura, however I fell in love with pairing because I related to Hinata's crush problem and after watching the series, I kept realizing there was no way Sakura was going to stop loving Sasuke… sadly. Again I do NOT put down anyone's fav pairings, my best friend is a diehard Sakura/Naruto fan, and won't let me forget it lol, and I fully understand where this bias comes from so I respect that****, it's just Hinata and her shyness and love for Naruto no matter what grew on me (and if you know/meet me in real life I am the same way around my crush and the character shares most of my personality though I try not to exhibit here in my writings lol…). Then they have two kids, not one but TWO and in my opinion they are adorbs 2. SakuraxSasuke. I personally found this ? Someone might ask, because the girl got what she wanted since the beginning of the show. I mean I'm happy she matured and is not the freaky fangirl of his she used to be (that's when I really loathed her) but hey she liked him, which turned into love which ended up that her dream of being his came true. Sappy I know don't judge me, but I like her character a lot better in Naruto Shippuden because she wasn't totally being an annoying fangirl but rather a young woman who unfortunately fell for the bad boy. Though their little girl is a pretty I can't help but think she looks too much like Karin, which is weird cause you can see that they tried to put some of Sakura's traits into her, but those damn glasses take away from that. 3. ShikamaruxTemari, is my other strong bias. I'm not gonna lie theirs made the most sense (even if I love HinataxNaruto a lot they took the cake) because it was stated within the freaking manga and show so with that said… YAY! Plus, yes their son is a replica of Shikamaru but c'mon he's still a little cutie. ChojiXKarui…. Um how? I mean I can be okay with the pairing, but after I figure out how this came to be. HxN it's in the Last movie, SxS we all kinda saw it coming. SxT well DUH! But these two…. Interesting. Then finally SaixIno the only thing I have to say to this is their kid looks hella scary. I'm sorry when I read the epilogue I almost died just staring at the picture of him. Was it just me? Yes? I'm sorry lil dude I'll get used to you I promise. Other than that didn't Ino call Sai cute when he first became a part of Team 7? That was like the only time though if I remember correctly… Anyway… this was way too long so I will let you get to the story now. Lol Sorry about that. But lemme know if I should make this more than a oneshot cause that is what it is right now. Don't to forget to Review! **

**PS: If I forgot anyone please let me know kay thanks you beautiful people.**

**PSS: remember this is just my opinions; I am by no means trying to convert people or anything weird like that. I just wanted to let people know where I stood with things since this is primarily focused on the kids(referring to my earlier ramble ****.**

**Disclaimer: Will never own Naruto… sadly.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>They call him Boruto Uzumaki, the son of the Seventh Hokage. The Byakkugan Princess's beautiful baby boy. The firstborn. And what can they say, like father like son.<strong>_

"Boruto!"

The indigo maiden called out to her precious little boy- though he wasn't so little anymore. She hated to admit it, but Boruto was becoming a boy ready to fulfill the start of his destiny and become a ninja. As she and her husband did before him so many years ago, the blonde headed, blue eyed, whisker marked, first born child of theirs was on his way in becoming a genin. Hinata Hyuga, now Uzumaki to her liking, bit her lip trying to get the thought out of her head. Boruto was growing up, but he was still her little boy. The Byakugan Princess looked towards the clock in her kitchen and noticed that it was about time she, Himawari, Naruto and her beautiful sunflower, and Boruto make their way to the Academy to drop the latter off. She knew Boruto hated when Mommy walked him, but the woman couldn't help it. Walking him was no longer just to see her first born off, it was to hold the limited time she had left to see him completely safe within the grounds of Konaha and be her little happy go lucky baby boy. After graduation he would be given missions, and there was no way for her to ensure her baby's safety.

"Boruto! Sweetie, we really need to go!"

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed together. This was unlike him. He rarely did not come to meet his sweet mother's callings for him. Hinata figured that he always listened to her because she stayed sweet on him, unlike Naruto at times who got tired of his son's antics, even when he messed up. Hinata decided she should go check on him. What if something bad happened to him?

_No. He is fine. I'm overreacting. Maybe he is still sleeping._

The indigo haired female walked upstairs towards her son's room. On the front of his door read 'Bolt' the nickname Naruto gave to him when he was a baby in big red and yellow letters. A small smile appeared on Hinata's face as she remembered when her husband held Boruto for the first time.

"_Hinata…"_

_Hinata laughed at her goofy husband. Naruto Uzumaki had the most perplexed and innocent face holding the new being in his arms. She could tell he was trying with all his might not to hurt the baby boy. The two shared such similar features. Blonde hair that belonged to the Fourth Hokage himself…. Check. Big blue eyes that could light up a room…. Check. Whisker-like marks on both of their faces…. Check. Her two beautiful boys stared at each other._

"_Naruto-kun… It's okay. I think he likes you."_

_The woman started giggling as the baby began to grab at his father's clothes whiling making gurgling baby noises. Naruto slowly smiled showing off his trademark grin. _

"_I'll make sure that you become an excellent shinobi like me one day little Bolt… believe it!"_

Hinata gently knocked on her son's door.

"Boruto."

The door quickly swung open and out popped a boy about twelve years old with tired looking eyes that stared at his mother. Upon seeing the goddess however, Boruto straighted up and then scratched the back of his head sheepishly while looking in his room at something. Most likely the clock.

"Aa… Mama. Sorry. I was still sleeping. I'll be dressed soon, just give me a sec dattebasa."

Hinata smiled and kissed Boruto on the forehead.

_You're even as late as your father and that tic hehe._

The young splitting image of Naruto ran into his room quickly changing, falling in the process of trying to get his black pants couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay, sweetie, as soon as I get Hima, we can go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Father is a lazy intellegent guy. His mother is outspoken and cruel, occasionally with her sweet side (however not today), but what can be done with Shikadai Nara… and his blunt, smart and lazy ways?<strong>_

Kankuro looked at his older sister as she sipped her tea. He could already tell two things from the kunoichi. One, she was beyond pissed, and Two she was going be in one of _those _moods again.

"Damnit Shikamaru what the hell did you do."

He couldn't help but sneer. He could never understand why a female like Temari fell for the likes of the lazy ass Shikamaru. He couldn't deny that, though irritatingly lazy sometimes, the guy had a gift with his intellegince but damn him would it behoove him to stop making Temari a crazed woman. Konoha was safe without one. He watched as the blonde female placed her tea cup rather harshly on the table. She then slowly but scarily looked at Kankuro.

"What the HELL are you looking at?"

Kankuro merely sneered at his sibling. The feeling in his stomach was all too familiar. Gosh his sister was a handful.

"Did I say anything to you Temari?"

Temari threw the cup of tea across the room yelling out in aggrivation. Kankuro sweat dropped.

_Maybe I should stay cool around her today._

Just then Shikamaru walked in with an irritated look on his face. Kankuro grabbed him. He hissed in his ear.

"What the hell did you do to my sister Nara? Don't forget what I told you before you married her."

Shikamaru grunted in response before slapping Kankuro's hand off of him. He placed his hand on his hip.

"This is such a drag, waking up to this. Not only that, I have to go to work today because Naruto… er… Lord Hokage needs me to help with paperwork…. Wait. Kankuro what's wrong with Temari?"

Kankuro pointed to his sister. The green eyed maiden laid on the Nara table face down. Shikamaru gapped at his usually cruel woman. He quickly looked at the clock.

_How troublesome. I have ten minutes before I go in and Shikadai has twenty before he goes to school. And my wife is behaving in way that is super troublesome. Some mornings are just a drag._

"Temari?"

The woman growled as she rose. She glared at the man she loved along with her brother.

"What?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes walking to their fridge.

"You know how much I find feelings a drag."

He paused looking at her. Studying his wife.

"You're being a pain right now."

Temari scowled and stood up in front of her husband.

_Are those…. Tears. Oh no._

Shikamaru's eyes twitched.

"Our son is so…. So BLUNT! Yesterday he had the audacity to call me an OLD LADY! I am not old. What have you been teaching my beautiful baby boy!"

Kankuro and Shikamaru couldn't hold back their laughter. They laughed hard. They could only imagine Temari's face as the word 'old' left from Shikadai's mouth.

Temari's eyes widened. She crossed her arms.

"Shikamaru Nara. Back. Me. Up."

Shikamaru stopped laughing and stared at his wife.

_So you're serious._

He sighed, once again defeated by the troublesome woman.

"And what should I do about it?"

Just then Shikadai walked in.

"Sup. Uncle Kankuro. Tou- san… Kaa-san."

Temari pointed.

"TEACH HIM A LESSON! As his father tell him that calling mama old is inappropriate!"

The realization hit both men hard.

_She's hurt her only son, Shikadai, no longer wants to be curled up into her like he did when he was a baby. The boy was growing up, getting ready to become a genin. Temari Nara was depressed over the fact that her child no longer was a baby._

Shikadai stared at his mother with a bored yet intrigued expression.

"Kaa-san? What bit you on the butt?"

Shikamaru almost died. He hugged Temari's waist before she killed their only son. Kankuro took the chance to talk to Shikadai.

"Hey. Kid. I know you're mother is a handful-'

"I am NOT a handful you asshole!"

Kankuro ignored the upset woman. Shikadai nodded.

"Yeah. I know. It's such a drag."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. Kankuro laughed.

"Kid. You are a mix of your father and your mother. But your mother loves you with all your heart and wants you to know that she…. Misses you… that's all."

Shikadai thought for a minute. He grabbed an apple and bit into it. He looked towards his mother. He focused back on Kankuro, rather the wall behind him.

"Mama, I can't stay young forever. Which is troublesome, but you have to understand I'm not a little boy anymore. Pretty soon, I'll have to make dad and you proud… out in the field. Protecting the are shinobi. It's part of my destiny…. I-I still love you no matter what and won't be leaving for a while. Now take whatever is biting you in the butt and kick the shit out of it.

Kankuro and Shikamaru gasped. Temari's eyes began to water. She wipped at them and ran to her child. She hugged him, which Shikadai didn't return do to him freaking out.

"Uhh… yeah?" Was all Shikamaru could say to his son.

Temari smiled sweetly.

_Mother gets what mother wants._

The boy pushed away from his mother.

"Kaa-san!"

"Shikadai mama will always protect you though. No matter what okay."

Shikadai blushed and snikered. His green eyes locked with Temari's.

"Kaa- san you're getting too old for that. Worry about making Pops and I dinner when we come back."

With that the younger Nara boy lazily walked to the door. He turned back to his bewildered family. Temari had a vein popping out of her head. Kankuro dang near collapsed on the ground.

_He never learns…._

Shikamaru chuckled.

"By the way, who is walking me to the Academy?"

Kankuro hurried to his nephew.

_She is going to kill us. Good luck Shikamaru._

The two disappeared. Temari's eyes glared daggers into the door. Slowly turning towards her husband.

"I am going to murder that boy. You know what; we need a daughter to even out the odds between you men!"

Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling. Though grateful he'd be able to make love to his beautiful woman the nature of his thoughts couldn't stop.

_Having another one that is bound to end up like him- even if it were a girl, only to have Temari be more pissed was really was bad enough little Shikadai was disrespectful- though he knew the twelve year old didn't see it as being rude… But like always women have to be a pain. _

Temari stopped screaming and glanced at her husband. He was doing that thing again. He was totally ignoring her.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru winced in pain from his wife's scream before looking at her. He grunted as he grabbed breakfast form the fridge.

_Some mornings were just a drag._

* * *

><p><em><strong>He was a cocky son of a…. with no feelings at all. She loved him no matter what. The result, a prideful <strong>__**Shannarō!**__** Yelling pre-teen.**_

Sarada Uchiha opened her onyx eyes taking in the appearance of her own room. She looked at her alarm clock realizing that she had woken up five minutes before the designated time she set last night. She breathed out happily.

_Shannaroo! Today's the day. I am going to kick butt! Papa will be proud of me and Mama will make my favorite food._

The twelve year old hummed to herself as she dressed. She looked at the Uchiha clan symbol above her bed.

"I'll make you proud too Uncle Itachi."

"Hn?"

Sarada gasped as she saw a tall male with the same black hair and onyx eyes standing in her doorway.

_When did he get there?_

"Pa-papa!"

Sasuke Uchiha raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. Boy did she favor him. Black hair, onyx eyes. His pride for his clan. He smirked.

"Sorry, I was- I was just telling Uncle Itachi that I was going to pass the test today."

Sasuke smikred.

"Aa."

Sarada blushed. Her father sure had a way with words. She walked downstairs and greeted her mother.

"Ohayo Mama."

Sakura Uchiha smiled at her child.

"Morning."

Sakura handed her daughter her breakfast and placed two other plates for her and her husband.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

Was all that was heard from the former rogue ninja. Sakura shook her head as Sarada giggled.

"I swear your father…"

"I heard that."

The man grabbed his pink haired, sea green eyed wife in an affectionate hug. Sakura blushed.

"Sa-sasuke. Sa-sarada."

Sasuke looked at his daughter, then to his wife.

"Isn't it time for her to go to school?"

"Isn't it time you met with Uncle Naruto Papa."

Sasuke paled. His kid was right. He huffed out.

"Damnit Naru-"

"That is Lord Hokage now you two."

"Aa…"

Was all that the Uchiha's said. Sakura shook her head.

_My family. I swear. _

A thought occurred to her.

"Sasuke when you go to see the Hokage invite him and Shikamaru to dinner. Sarada invite Chocho and Inojin, I think it is time the old gang got back together."

_Just like old times except as we are now grownups, we watch our children slowly begin to surpass us. My baby is growing up._

"I want nothing to do with that Uzumaki brat."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Sarada.

"Boruto?"

"What did he do."

Sarada pushed her red rimmed glasses up her face.

"He's an annoying prick and is weird Mama and Papa."

Sasuke snickered.

"She's right. He kinda is."

Sakura squeezed her hands into fists. A dark aura embraced her body.

"Listen you two… You will do as I say. Got it Shaanaroo!"

The two prideful Uchiha's slightly paled.

"Mama is right Sarada. Do as she says.  
>With that Sasuke disappeared before Sakura went on her rampage.<p>

"Come back. SASUKE!"

"EH! Papa don't leave me!"

Both females screamed out.

"You're just so…SHAANAROO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Big boned leader of the clan is her father. Negative tempered kunoichi of Kumogakure is the lovely mother. <strong>__**Chōchō**__** Akimichi, chubby herself will let NO ONE take her food, even if it's daddy who is her opponent.**_

"Breakfast is ready for my two food monsters!"

Before Karui could even turn away from the stove to place the said food on the plates of Choji and Chōchō she felt two bodies behind her. She instantly knew who the bodies behind her were. She snickered.

"Morning to you too."

"Yo Ma. You gonna give me that food or not?"

Karui looked at her diva of a daughter. The young twelve year old was always so confident and witty. Karui couldn't help but to tear up over her growing girl. She was proud of her. Today was her last day at the Academy. She just knew her baby was going to ace the exam. Plus she wanted to stick it to that annoying Ino Yamanaka who dared to tell her, Karui Akimichi, she should put Chōchō on a diet. Was that woman mad!?

Karui turned around careful to not wave the food in her family's face scared that if she did she would get attacked.

"I will, but you two need to sit down and wait patiently or no food for you."

Choji and Chōchō gasped.

"Karui. Sweatpea. Why you got to say that? I need my food. You know that."

Choji's stomach began to growl further telling her he needed the sweet taste of food to land in his stomach. Not only that, he could see that Karui had prepared bbq for them. His and his daughter's favorite. Chōchō spoke up.

"Yeah ma you trippin' about not giving us food."

Karui laughed.

"Okay okay! I will give you your food, but SIT DOWN!"

Karui glared at the two. Choji shrunk a little. This wasn't odd seeing that he was so sweet and innocent. That's why Karui picked him. No matter what he continued to make her feel as though she was higher than food, which says a lot about the sixteenth leader of the Akimichi clan. Not only that but he was like a big teddy bear that helped calm the woman down. All. The Time. Her two loves eagerly awaited the food. Karui served and served and served until she looked back at the pan realizing something really bad.

"Mama I want thirds!"

"Chōchō you had more than three plates."

"Y'know what I mean."

Choji licked his lips.

"Yeah. Me too Karui Sweetpea."

The two held out their plates to the dark skinned kunoichi. She gulped.

_Shit. If I don't give them food this will end badly. But there is only one more piece of Korean bbq meat left…_

"Ma?"

"Sweetpea?"

Choji and Chōchō looked over Karui seeing what she was freaking out about. One more piece. Chōchō looked at her old man.

"Back off. That piece is MINE!"

Choji glared at his daughter.

"The last bite! The end of the meal, the most precious morsel of meat. I won't let anyone take the last piece away from me! Even if that person is my beautiful DAUGHTER!"

_Talk about a déjà vu moment. Who would've thought I would say that to my daughter and not Ino…._

"Bring it old man!"

Karui screamed.

"NOT IN THE HOUSE YOU TWO!"

Choji stood in front of his daughter. Chōchō glared at her father.

"Old man you're fat anyway. Might as well give it up and let me have it."

Karui paled.

_Choji is going to kill her._

Choji felt a vein pop in his body.

_She-she just said the F word._

The man roared nearly blowing his wife away.

"I am NOT FAT! I'm just a man with thick bones!"

Choji charged at Chōchō. Chōchō merely stared at her nails. Karui of course freaked out.

"Cho-Choji! She is still your baby. Maybe you should just let her have it just this once. It is a special day for her!"

"NEVER! Wind Release: Great Absorption"

Karui fainted. He was going to eat their daughter?

"Ma. Yo ma."

Karui woke up dazed. All she could remember was her husband and Chōchō fighting over the last piece of bbq meat… Oh no.

"Chōchō!? CHOJI!?"  
>She looked to her left to see her daughter greedily slurping up the last piece of food.<p>

"Finally. MA you up. Can you take me to school?"

Karui gaped at her daughter.

"Where is your father?"

Chōchō pointed to the right.

"Is you gonna walk me or not."

Karui looked towards the right revealing her chubby lover face down in the ground knocked out.

"Well would you look at that. My baby beat up her old man…. ALRIGHT! C'mon Chōchō."

Karui high fived her daughter.

_My little girl is becoming a strong young lady. She's growing up._

"There will be more bbq when you come home girlie!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inojin Yamanaka, his mother's precious obedient son that favors her lover's looks. His father however still has some trouble expressing himself correctly as he does too sometimes…<br>**_Ino Yamanaka looked at the picture of her father and his friends Shikaku Nara and Choza Akimichi. A small tear fell down her fair skin but she whipped it away and smiled while she put her hand on her stomach.

"I'm glad I was, and still am, able to make you proud papa."

"Mama?"

Ino looked at the one who called her. The twelve year old had the same blonde hair as her and green eyes, but the same handsome skintone as his handsome father. Ino couldn't help but think of the product her and her husband made, as Sai would call it, the perfect portrait. Though a certain dark skinned, golden eyed, red headed diva couldn't see the art within her child. Karui Akimichi had the audacity to call her child freaky looking! HOW DARE SHE!

"Yes mommy's baby?"

_Pretty soo I won't be able to do this to him. He's getting big. He's growing up._

She grabbed Inojin's cheeks and squeezed them like an old lady would upon seeing her grandchildren for the first time. Inojin giggled in the fear that if he didn't and swatted her hands away like he wanted to, his mother would have his head. She let go and Inojin rubbed his cheek.

"Are we almost ready? I want to get a good seat for the test, and make sure I'm early enough just in case that fatty Chōchō and lazy Shikadai are there."

Ino giggled. She couldn't help but to think about all the times she called Shikamaru and Choji the same thing. Only 'fat' never was said to Choji's face as she knew her son constantly called Chōchō 'fat' to her face.

_Take that Karui. I told you your daughter needed to go on a diet._

"Almost. Papa and I decided that we would both walk you."

Inojin's eyes lit up.

"Okay. Let me go get him."

Her son was gone for about ten minutes before both him and a sexy Sai came down in similar attire. The two both looked at Ino lovingly.

"Ready."

Ino laughed.

"Don't you think we should eat first?"

Sai stared at Ino curiously.

"Wouldn't that alter your waist sweetie?"

Ino paled.

"Wha-what?"

Inojin furrowed his brows.

"Papa's right mama. And besides it appears as though you are starting to gain wait around your waistline."

Sai nodded in agreement.

"That's right. We don't want you to end up liking like Choji."

Ino smacked her husband and child. The both of them stared at her wide eyed. Inojin gulped, yet Sai didn't quite understand what happened.

"My beautiful Ino, why did you slap me? I read in my books that to help someone maintain the size they like the most; I should tell them when I see they may be faltering. I was just giving you a head's up to make sure you stayed happy…."

Inojin just stared at his father and mother a tad bit freaked out.

"Uh. Papa, didn't those books also say not to make them mad when saying it. Maybe we were too blunt."

Ino was inwardly raging still.

"You think! I assure you that I will never be a fat, ugly looking female. My hair is too beautiful. My skin too smooth. My body shape is the best in the village. Plus I AM PREGNANT AGAIN!."

She stopped she felt her mood take a dwindling turn. Tears welled up in her eyes. Sai's eyes widened and Inojin looked at his mother surprised.

"I'm going to have a sister or brother!?"

"Another alien is in your stomach my beautiful Ino?"

Ino's eye twitched.

"You told me when we had Inojin he was the best portrait alive."

Sai stopped rubbing his head.

"I said that to keep you happy. He looked like an ugly alien with no teeth."

"PAPA!"

"SAI!"

Sai looked at the faces of his wife and son.

"I-I-I mean…. Maybe we should just get Inojin to school?"

Ino grabbed Inojin and walked out the door.

"I cannot believe you."  
>"Papa why!?"<p>

Sai frowned.

_I really needed to stop taking the advice of books like Sakura-chan and Naruto- sama tell me to._

His stomach growled.

_Plus Ino forgot to give us breakfast._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Himawari Uzumaki… the second pride and joy of the Seventh Hokage and Lady Hyuga. But as the first girl child of the Uzumaki family she is protected and babied, however the years to baby her are up, she will next year be at the academy you know.<strong>_

Young Himawari Uzumaki watched as her and her mother saw Boruto stalk off into the Academy with Shikadai, along with Sarada who trailed the two boys. She smiled.

Do good today Onii-san.

Her smile was soon replaced with a frown though as she looked at her mother in concern.

"Mama"

The indigo haired princess was whipping water from her eyes. Hinata Uzumaki was crying. Himawari tugged at her mother's skirt. Hinata looked at her through clouded vision and smiled.

"I'm sorry Hima. It's just that. If Boruto graduates, he will be on his way to become a fine shinobi."

Himawari was confused. That was a good thing, yet her mother was crying. And by her voice they weren't fully happy tears.

"I know mama. He'll be like you and Papa."

Hinata just nodded.

"Promise me you will always be my baby Hima."

Himawari continued to stare at her mother. She nodded slowly.

"I will until I go to the Academy next year."

Hinata gasp. Himawari missed it though.

"I will go to the Academy and become daddy's big girl and be able to train like Boruto does. I will be strong like all of you and then become Hokage like daddy!"

Hinata blinked.

_Guess Boruto is not the only one like his father. And is definitely not the only to be growing._

Without Hinata approving, a loud crying noise erupted from her lips. Hima turned to her mom again concerned. Fear struck her petite features.

"Mama? Wait here, I'll go get daddy."

As soon as she said that Naruto appeared in front of Hinata.

"Love? Hey what's wrong? I heard you crying?"

Hinata cried harder and placed her head against Naruto burying her face. She grabbed at his Hokage cloak and all Naruto could do was hold her. He looked at Hima.

"Hima?"

"We were talking about Boruto and she wanted me to be her baby papa… I don't know what happened."

Naruto began to struck him.

_Our kids are leaving the nest eh Love. Shikamaru told me Temari was feeling the same way… I wonder if all of us are feeling this way_

He rubbed his wife's back.

"Aw. Love. They all need to grow up one day. And no matter what, we will be here for them rooting them on, still loving them. Just this time a bit differently. They will always be our babies. But we have to slowly let them go dattebayo."

Hinata sniffled and nodded.

"Your right Naruto-kun."

Himawari smiled and jumped on her parents.

"I know have another baby!"

Naruto paled. Hinata looked astonished. She slowly looked at her husband.

"I wouldn't mind having one more Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"If that makes you happy… I'm game dattebayo."

Himawari clapped in glee.

"Yay. Then I can go to the Academy and mommy won't be sad! I can become a strong kunoichi and then Hokage!"

Naruto looked at his daughter in horror. The thought of a growing Himawari freaked him out.

"EH! HELL NO. YOU NEED TO STAY MY LITTLE GIRL HIMA DATTEBAYO!"

Hinata broke out in a fists of laughter.

_Oh Naruto. Looks like you feel the same way._

She watched as he got attacked by Hima. Just then Shino Aburame walked up to them.

"Lady Uzumaki. Hokage sama. Could you be quiet. It's because the kids are beginning their test."

Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"Sorry"

The window of the Academy opened.

"Pops! Get back to work. I assure you I will pass."

"You idiot. SIT DOWN!"

"Shaanaroo! Boruto SIT DOWN!"

"Yo can we get this started so I can EAT!"

"You're such a fatty!"

Naruto, Hinata and Himawari began to laugh. Soon Shino did as did the old gang that slowly trickled around the scene. Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari, Sakura, Sasuke, Karui, Choji,Ino, and Sai. Himawari looked at the older generation and smiled.

_And They Call us…._

The kids in the window watched the scene and smiled.

_Their Children._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this. Rate, review, favorite, follow whatever else I left out lol, and tell me what you think. Again Merry After Christmas ya'll!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! So, I decided that I will in fact make this a little longer than just my one –shot story I thought it was going to be because of you all really liking it. Thank you for that. So without further ado I will give shoutouts to my reviewers :D**

**Kazumi Silverwolf Hatake-**** Thank you so much for reading. I'm glad you enjoyed each small part of a bigger story. I will continue coming up with little sections of each child now through the chapters. **

**Kenny****- I know you were just a guest but,I'm glad you thought I portrayed it really well. You don't even know how hard it was to get it right. For Shikadai's I had to change it like three times before it came out right because I needed to get his interaction with each of his family member's correctly just based on the snippet of the last chapter of the Manga. Then Inojin's was hard just because I had to make sure a little bit of Ino and Sai were placed in his personality and express his scariness of his mother.**

**Jackie- ****Thank you for taking the time to review. It means so much to me. I just had to make her a diva. I mean watching Naruto and her mom I was like she will have to have a child that has a divaish attitude. And then in the manga when she blew off Inojin when he called her fat I was like YAAAAASSSSS! Haha.**

**Guest-**** Thank you for reviewing and thank you for liking it. It means a lot. **

**R.T-**** Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Captain Ash- ****I will grant you your wish and give you more of it! Basically you will be 'entering' each character's feelings on something. Once I put the kids into teams you will journey with them on their missions, things like that. You'll see once I write them lol.**

**Airnaruto45- ****Yeah I totally agree. Like I said Shikamaru and Temari was kind of a duh factor. Like throughout the whole series it was hinted that the two liked one another. Ino's and Sai's was in my opinion subtly hinted at. She liked how Sai looked when they first met indicating some attraction. And like to keep InoShikaCho going I knew Choji had to be paired with someone and I figured it wouldn't be Ino, she's way too 'watch my figure' and I see her interaction with him as more so sibling oriented and stuff for one and two there would need to be a third kid of the grouping that held the Yamanaka/ Akimichi clan's. They could have easily made another character that satisfied it though that just wasn't any of their kids but some random couple's kid… However I already figured there would be no InoxShika( which I'm fine with love ShikaxTema too much) Or InoxCho… but yeah I was just confused on the ChojixKarui pairing because I don't recall them even having an interaction in the show/manga. So when I saw it I was like… how? They have a cool daughter though lol. Sorry this was long haha.**

**Well anyway thank you to the rest that are following/ favorited this story: ****Kazumi Silverwolf Hatake, EBRmaruder, tayoboy14,Insidious Person, LuvleeCookieHCan, Maelynae, Shiranai Atsune, 15sok, Kitty Uzumaki, daniisteaparty, litterry, The-Things-I-Think-Of, Bravehero96,KoolBrunette06, Paramorelover2,BAMBINOrodriguez,Captain Ash, KisamesBride, LitasaultStratusfaction, johnboy56,and kittaylod524.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I simply just like writing stories on my favorite manga/anime. **

**PS: There are only 5 children the last chapter showed, 3 of which make up InoShikaCho… well, 6, there is the one with Lee but wth is his name? Give me your thoughts on what his name should be pls and thank you, and I am sorry this took so long to upload, there were tons of complications! Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sunflower of Konoha is spending some time with her mother; however the usual, mother- daughter day sure becomes unusual today when a certain dog loving male strolls up to them…<strong>

Himawari Uzumaki ran up ahead of her mother and watched a small beetle crawl through bunches of sunflowers near the path her and her mother were taking to reach Neji Hyuga's grave. She smiled sweetly and picked the little critter up.

"Mama. Look, this is a bug like Shino-san's!"

Hinata Hyuga smiled at her six, almost seven year old child. She couldn't help but begin to think about her son.

_A month ago Boruto turned twelve, and now Hima is about to turn seven in a week. Time sure flies by…_

Himawari pouted at her mother.

"Maaaaaamaaa!"

Hinata snapped out of her trance and looked at her baby girl. She giggled.

"Sorry Hima."

Hima glared at her mother cutely before giggling herself.

"It's okay Mama, but look!"

Hima pointed to a figure that was slowly coming towards them. Hinata smiled as she slowly began to recognize the male that casually was walking towards them.

"Kiba-kun."

A small puppy ran and attacked Himawari playfully. Hima began laughing.

"Hi Shiromaru-chan."

Kiba Inuzuka stared at his close friends' child and one of Akamaru's pup play together. He couldn't help but chuckle. That little girl was possibly the cutest thing he had ever seen, though he just wasn't going to let that dumb Naruto know that.

"Hey Hinata-chan, how's life?"

Hinata smiled at her old friend. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him.

"Good. And yours Kiba-kun?"

Kiba shrugged.

"Y'know trying to get used to this peaceful place."

Hinata nodded fully knowing what he meant. After the Fourth Great Ninja World, the world was completely buried under peaceful times. However, Hinata wasn't going to complain, it was a nice change from when she was growing up. She looked around as if she was searching for something.

"Where's Akamaru?"

"With Tamaki."

Hinata stared at her friend quizzically.

"You left him with Tamaki?"

Kiba sighed. He scratched behind his ear.

"… Yeah. My boy was lazy and didn't want to walk with this pup here. Plus Hana was busy, Kaa-san- let's NOT talk about that- so it was either I left him in Tamaki's care with the pups, or risked him whining with me. And I'm not in the mood for his whining."

Himawari giggled.

"Kiba- san! Shiromaru-chan wants to come with Mama and me to Neji-ojisan's grave. Want to come?"

Kiba bent down to the little girl.

"Gomen Hima-chan, but Shiromaru and I have to go back to Tamaki-san before she gets mad at me for taking too long."

Hinata crossed her arms thoughtfully. Hima pouted at her parents' friend.

"But Kiba-saaaaan!" The little girl whined almost breaking Kiba. He wanted to say yes to that little pout but refused to be broken by the child. He already was constantly broken by a brown haired and brown eyed female.

"Hmm? Tamaki-san gets mad at you when you take too long to go back to her Kiba-kun?"

Kiba blushed.

"Wha-what? I-I didn't mean it that way. She just rather takes care of cats y'know."

Hinata nodded playfully.

"Sure Kiba-kun. By the way, this is payback from all the times you made fun of me and my crush. It's okay to say you like Tamaki-san Kiba-kun."

Kiba paled.

"I DO NOT LIKE TAMAKI-SAN!"

Hima and Hinata's eyes widened as the male who obviously didn't realize was yelling finished.

"Oh really?"

Kiba quickly turned to the said woman. He gulped.

"Ta-tamaki-san? I… uh…"

Tamaki glared at her Inuzuka. She turned on her heel walking Akamaru who was now shaking his head at his owner's stupidity back towards her and Kiba's home. Himawari tried to stifle her laughter. Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Kiba-kun, maybe you should go apologize to her. As your friend I know you have feelings for her. I can see it whenever you talk about her."

Hinata smiled sweetly. Kiba could not understand how this woman could be so sweet in an embarrassing moment. She should be laughing like Himawari. This event _was _laughable. How could he be such an idiot? Kiba just nodded. Himawari walked up to him with Shiromaru in her hands.

"Here Kiba-san. I think you need to use Shiromaru-chan's cuteness to get your girlfriend back."

Kiba smirked as he took the puppy from her hands.

"Are you saying I'm not cute enough cutie?"

Himawari simply nodded. Kiba was hurt. Hinata gasped.

"Himawari Uzumaki please apologize to Kiba-kun!"

Hima looked at her mother strangely.

"Mama, wh. I was going to say Kiba-san was handsome."

Kiba blushed and Hinata stared at her child in awe. She gave her a big hug and smiled at both Hima and Kiba.

"Kiba-kun, go get your girl back. I-we believe in you. And Hima, let's go see Nejinii-san."

Both male and little girl nodded, and they parted ways.

"Shiromaru, help your papa win Tamaki-san back."

The white puppy just barked at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha is standing peacefully with the other nations with the help of the Seventh Hokage , but that doesn't make anything any easier. He's nervous his kid won't pass his exam, is responsible with putting the potential new genin on teams, nervous about his kid passing, placing Jonin leaders for each team while feeling nervous about his splitting image of a son passing that damn genin exam….<strong>

Naruto Uzumaki tapped his fingers on his desk with the most frustrated glare Shikamaru Nara has ever seen on his friend. He wanted to say something to the Seventh Hokage but that required a lot of patience.

_Uggh. Why is today such a drag? First my wife going on a moody rampage in my house, now Naruto is stressing over his work... and possibly something else… I have to ease his nerves but that is such a pain. Ugggh. I should have told Shizune I was sick. But then Temari would have been the pain that she is at home. I would suffer from her rages. That would suck. So coming in was a good idea. But here I have to battle with Naruto and his Hokage/Father problems. Why does today hate me?_

Shikamaru decided to say something. At least anything would get the tension in the room lifted... The male coughed to get Naruto's attention. Naruto stopped tapping his fingers and looked at his old friend. Shikamaru sighed realizing he had the Orange Ninja's full attention.

"He'll do fine you know. Unlike you he has a bit more brain."

Naruto winced. His eye twitched. He stood up glaring at Shikamaru.

"I'm not THAT stupid dattebayo!"

"Uh. Yeah you are."

Sasuke Uchiha stood in the office doorway with a bored expression on his features.

Shikamaru blinked and smirked.

"He's right, you are. Just last week…"

Naruto turned red and put up his hands. Sasuke closed his eyes and snickered.

"Okay. Okay. Maybe I am. We promised not to speak about that incident."

Shikamaru and Sasuke shook their heads.

_Boruto Uzumaki was once again up to no good. Why did it seem as though the kid couldn't keep his mischievous ways at bay? Granite, it was nothing Naruto had never done. He remembered his younger days when he would get in trouble by Old Man Third…. Even Granny Tsunade, though those were more so do to his idiocy. He spotted his spitting image slabbing a thick layer of paint on one of the fences of the town._

_Great. More Graffiti…_

_He jumped down not disturbing Boruto. The young boy kept at his artwork. What shocked Naruto was not that his son was once again playing a prank, it was the fact that he actually managed to get little Shikadai Nara to join him. The black headed teen had his arms crossed and his usual bored expression plastered on his face._

"_Boruto. Don't make it too thick. We won't be able to tell what it is. That would be a drag when we have to explain it to Hokage"_

_Naruto looked closer at the picture the two boys were creating. It seemed to be him and… Sasuke? Kissing…._

_Naruto paled and almost threw up. How did they know about that? He never told his son of that horrible event that took place between the then young males._

"_Are you sure this happened by the way Bolt."_

_Boruto nodded. _

"_Yeah. I heard your dad laughing with Choji san when they were reminiscing last said my dad was a complete idiot and leaned in too forward and it happened in class. He even said that it was tou-san's first kiss dattebasa."_

_Shikadai shook his head._

"_That must have been troublesome."_

_Boruto laughed. _

"_I can only imagine my dad and Uncle Teme kissing though. They probably threw fits since they dislike each other oh so much dattebasa."_

_Shikadai chuckled and continued to shake his head._

"_I should get out of here before your stupid ass gets caught. That would become a pain for me when I go home."_

" _And how do you know I will get caught dattebasa?"_

_Shikadai quirked his eyebrow._

"_Baaaaaaaka! You always get caught! Besides, unlike your mom, kaa-san will murder me and then feed me to my father who will then kill me because I made kaa-san moody again. Do you know how much of a pain she is when she's moody?"_

_Boruto looked at his best friend._

"_Wait… how does that work. If you're dead, how can Uncle Shikamaru still kill you?"_

_Shikadai smacked Boruto. Naruto sneered. He was going to kill Shikamaru and Choji- san for freely talking about his embarrassing moments._

"_You're such an idiot. Don't take it literally. Jeeze you're so troublesome."_

_Naruto decided to speak up then. He had been looking at the drawing. He had to admit it was actually pretty good, but there were a few things that the boys missed that he himself would fix._

"_No No No. If you're gonna draw Teme you at least have to make him cross-eyed and put a unibrow on him. And don't make us kiss. You have to show the world I'm the superior one dattebayo."_

_Boruto and Shikadai gasped._

"_Tou-san!?"_

"_Uncle Naruto!?"_

_Naruto looked at his son and Shikamaru's son. He took the paintbrush from Boruto and began to redraw the boys' picture with him standing tall and extremely buff and Sasuke Uchiha knocked out on the ground with that unibrow and horrendous features. _

"_THERE dattebayo!"_

_The two young boys began laughing their heads off. Naruto smiled that trademark grin before Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Tsunade, Kakashi sensei and a couple of high positioned people of Konoha walked towards the scene. Unlike the howling boys, Naruto became fully aware they were behind them. He tensed up and slowly began to turn around, paintbrush still in his hand. He was caught. He was supposed to come get his kid to clean it up, except he helped him out._

_Damnit, I reminisced on my past when I got here, and forgot I'm acting as the father of the village now. Granny Tsunade is going to kill me…._

_Just as Naruto thought, Tsunade punched the living daylights out of the Seventh Hokage causing the officials to gasp in fear that she actually harmed the man. Sasuke's eye twitched as he stared at the picture in disgust. Shikamaru looked at his kid._

"_Shikadai… Boruto… go back to school before you're mothers find out your misbehaving."_

_Shikadai groaned._

"_Tou-san. School was let out early today. I only came with this idiot because Uncle Kankuro isn't home yet and Kaa-san would have made me do chores." Shikarai pointed to his finger down his throat emphasizing his disgust of chores. _

_Boruto stared at Tsunade._

"_Hey Granny Tsunade!"_

_He was instantly slapped by the older woman._

"_Stop Calling me that you little brat!"_

_Boruto rubbed his cheek. He dropped the paint then stuck out his tongue at the woman. Tsunade wanted to kill her "grandchild."_

"_Tou-san thought of it!"_

_With that Boruto and Shkiadai ran off to wherever they did and left Naruto alone with his death. Sasuke had a firm grip on his shirt. Tsunade was cracking her fists ready to strike again. If she couldn't get the younger Uzumaki she'd get the first one. One of the officials had fainted while the other caught her and Shikamaru shook his head._

_Damnit Naruto-sama, only you would get caught in this mess. Now I have to clean it up._

_The man sighed._

"_Looks like today is going to be a drag too…"_

Shikamaru sighed.

"Look. The point of the matter is, Boruto will do fine. He acquired a tad bit of the Hyuga intelligence, at least that's what Shikadai claims."

Sasuke walked closer to the two men.

"Shikamaru's right. Your kid will pass; he just won't do as well as Sarada."

It was Shikamaru's turn to snicker.

"Sasuke-san, we are trying to make him feel better."

Sasuke looked at the male.

"We are."

Shikamaru paled.

Naruto ignored his brother's remark and just nodded at what Shikamaru told him. It was true. That was the only difference between him and his son. Boruto actually had a little more smarts than he did, which he was thankful for. The town really didn't need another fully dimwitted ninja, but the only problem was Boruto hardly used it.

"Yeah. But."

"Sarada told me that Boruto actually was ranked third in the class below her and Inojin on the last test."

Shikamaru grunted.

"My kid would've been on the top had he not fallen asleep…"

The other two males laughed at Shikamaru who frowned. Naruto shook his head before becoming lost in thought.

Naruto knew full well that his kid had in fact ranked pretty high. His kid usually was able to score high on written exams, that's all him and his mother worked on, she was better suited explaining the reasoning for a jutsu while he was the one to go ahead and show his son what it needed to look like. The problem lied on the more physical nature of things. On one this particular physical test, Boruto scored well because Naruto knew the test Shino Aburame was going to give the following day and helped him master it beforehand. He hadn't been able to help Boruto on his shadow clone jutsu, which is the jutsu that was being tested once again for graduation. Ironically Bolt had just as much trouble as Naruto did when he was first taught the jutsu. Shadow clone jutsu, now one of Naruto's most used jutsu, just did not like him- and now Boruto- at first. Hinata had even tried to help the boy, but it and Boruto didn't seem too fond of each other. Actually, the only thing Boruto really excelled at was with chakara control, obviously obtained due to his mother's Hyuga chakara control, which was also highly ironic. One would think the kid would be able to perform the basics well because of it, but Boruto when given the task, was out of wack. It's like the kid got nervous all that he knew flew out the window. Naruto feared it was because his kid didn't have a drive to become a ninja like he did himself. He didn't want Boruto to try to be Hokage like him, the boy already hated his father's job, but he wanted him to apply himself a little more. Or maybe it was the constant 'you're one of the strongest shinobi's son, so you must be amazing as well' that Boruto couldn't live up to. Whatever the case, Naruto hoped his kid got the hang of it, or he would not be graduating… He sighed. Boruto told him not to worry though. So Naruto would have to trust his son. He believed in him after all. The Hokage nodded.

"Thanks Shikamaru-san, Teme."

Shikamaru smirked while Sasuke grunted.

"Well, in other news, my wife wanted me to invite you guys to dinner tonight."

Shikamaru quirked his eyebrows.

"…Cool. Temari and I weren't doing anything tonight. But we don't have to bring anything right? It would be a drag if we did. She'd become the troublesome woman she already is by bothering me asking what we should take."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No."

Naruto was too busy staring at paperwork on the new potential genin to answer.

"Hm…"

Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at him in question.

"Dobe."

Shizune gasped.

"Sasuke- san you know you're not supposed to call Hokage -sama that here!"

Sasuke ignored her however and continued to stare at his best friend. Hi patience was thinning rather quickly from the blonde headed male not answering him.

"Dobe…"

He said sinisterly. This caught Naruto's attention.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I asked you a question."

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"oh, right. Sorry. Yeah sure. Hinata and I had no plans. Sounds fun. Hinata-chan may bring something though."

Sasuke nodded. Shikamaru grunted.

"Maybe we should actually work now."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at their old friend.

"Wow. Didn't know Nara could be capable of wanting to work."

Sasuke smirked. Shikamaru scowled. Shiune giggled at the old friends and Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah right, I just want to go home and nap."

Naruto shook his head.

"Oh Teme… I do have to talk to you about Boruto, but I will do that after we finish this.

Sasuke stared at Naruto boredly, but Naruto knew he got the attention of his friend.

Now let's pick some jonin leaders for these kids shall we!"

* * *

><p><strong>We got a nervous Uzumaki, a bored Nara, a concerned Uchiha, a hungry Akimichi, an irritated Yamanaka, and an uknown little soul. Guess it is time. Time to let the Final begin!<strong>

Shino Abruame stared at his class. He nodded and breathed out as he held a sheet in front of his face.

"We will now start the final exam. I hope everyone prepared. It's because you won't graduate if you don't pass."

Shino looked around at his class.

"The final test will be on the clone jutsu, it's because we haven't done this jutsu in quite some time and I hope you remember it, for it is an important jutsu that can save you from sticky situations."

Boruto Uzumaki sat in his usual seat- next to his best friend Shikadai Nara and nervously scratched at his neck, a similar action his father did when he was nervous. He listened intently to his sensei. He needed to become a ninja no matter what, but the final required one thing- being able to perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu… his worst jutsu! For the love of the heavans he got through the written test- piece of cake but the final test decided his fate. There was no way he could magically be able to perform clone jutsu was going to fail without a doubt. Shikadai looked over at his friend and smirked. His attention lazily went back to Shino Sensei as he thought about how their friendship came to be while knowing all too well what was bothering Boruto…. His chances at passing and his dad.

_Shikamaru and Temari Nara walked up to Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki with their son held in his father's arms._

"_Ohayo Naruto- san."_

_Naruto beamed as a little blonde boy hid behind his father's leg looking up at the boy in Shikamaru's arms. Their eyes locked onto each other. Shikadai whispered something in his father's ear and Shikamaru sat him down. Shikadai turned to the boy waiting for him to say something. The other little boy caught on and ran in front of Shikadai. Their parents watched intently. Naruto and Hinata prayed Boruto would not do what he always did when Sakura brought Sarada to come play with him- prank people, especially the little Uchiha._

_Shikadai grunted._

"_Look, dis is a drag… I'm- I'm Shikadai."_

_Boruto nodded._

"_Tou-san talks about Uncle Gaara and his nepwhew all da time. Dat's you right?"_

_Shikadai sneered._

"_I'm Uncle Kankuro's nepwhew."_

_Temari glared at her son. Shikamaru shook his head._

"_Shikadai!"_

_The little boy rolled his eyes. Boruto poked him and Shikadai looked at the blonde headed child crazily. This better not end up as it did with Inojin and Chocho… that was troublesome…_

"_Can we bwe fweinds?"_

_Shikadai looked over Boruto. Boruto had a serious look in his face. He seemed like an idiot to Shikadai, but he'd rather take an idiot over a girl that only pestered him about food….actually scratch that. He'd rather take an idiot and a girl that only cared about food instead of that blasted momma's boy. Shikadai lazily shrugged._

"_Yeah… okay."_

_Boruto smiled._

"_YAY! Now wet's go prank Sarada-chan 'ttebasa."_

_Shikadai smirked. That was totally not his forte. But he agreed on one condition._

"_I'm too lazy to help you. So I'll nap while you pwepare it. Jus' wake me when it's ready."_

_Boruto nodded._

"_kay! Let's go."Shikadai smirked again. This was going to be the start of a wonderful nap- he meant wonderful friendship…._

_The two boys stalked off while their parents gaped at each other. The boys agreed to be friends, however all four face palmed after something occurred to them._

"_You're kid is going to turn my kid into a delinquent Naruto-san… what a drag."_

"C'mon Bolt, you're dad uses it all the time. Just mimic him like you do with everything else. You'll do fine."

Bolt looked at the almost- teenage boy. He smiled and straightened up. It was true, the few times he was able to train with his dad, Boruto had managed to just mimic whatever his dad did, though what Naruto did were basics, and then the one time Bolt managed to do a shadow clone jutsu… it didn't stand up and layed dead on its back. Bolt's smile faded for two reasons.

_Dad wasn't able to help me because of his damn job._

And…

"But I didn't get to mimic that one perfectly…"

"When your name is called, please proceed to the testing room. It's because there you will show us what you are made of."

Sarada Uchiha stared at the blonde headed boy.

_I wonder why he's so nervous…hmm.. maybe it's about his dad?_

"Oooh Sarada, we are gonna kick butt! Then I can go eat some yummy sweet dumplings with Anko Sensei before going home to kaa-san's kbbq!"

Sarada looked over to her friend and smiled. Chocho had the sweetest look on her face. The girl looked like she was in love, and she was… with food. However, Sarada didn't care about that because Chocho Akimichi was the only person who didn't take offense to the Uchiha's prideful ways. Matter of fact Chocho, when she first met Sarada told her, and the Uchiha quotes:

"_You're that prideful Uchiha everyone has a problem with. Ya think you're little Miss princess and better than er'rebody right? Yeah. Yeah. Look here I don't care what you say to me princess as long as we got three things clear. 1. Ya gonna give me those chips you have in that little bag of yours, 2. We are going to best friends whether you like it or not because those two boys cramp my style and 3. Princess, I'm a diva so ya don't scare me."_

Sarada had no idea why she didn't get angry with Chocho. The girl kind of disrespected her and her father would not be happy if he knew what she had told the young Uchiha. But there was something that kept her from becoming angry that day. Maybe it was the desire to have a friend because her and Boruto did not get along when they were younger- he would always practice his pranks on her! Or perhaps it was because she was the only other person- besides her Mother, Father, Uncle and Auntie- who didn't act hostile towards her and actually talked to her with a smile on her face as if to accept her and her flaws.

_Well not flaw. There is no flaw being a part of the most powerful clan in Konoha and letting everyone know it…. Hell Konaha should be happy to be called my home... And father should come back home…_

Sarada thought smiled at her friend.

"Of course we are going to pass. Now when you go in there, pretend as if that plate of kbbq is there but you can only eat it if you successfully perform the jutsu. If you don't you're going to starve."

Chocho gave her best friend a crazy look.

"Princess you be trippin'. Like hell Imma 'bout to go starving. Uchiha you may be a part of the most powerful clan, but shoot, ya don't mess with the Akimichi belly! That's some food for thought."

A boy in front of the girls sighed in irritation. He was talking to the male beside him. He forgot his name but the conversation between Sarada and Chocho had gotten under his skin. Okay it was just on Chocho's part but he turned towards the two females and gave both a glare anyway.

"Or you can totally do that. Y'know starve? You need to be put on a damn diet anyway fatso…"

The male next to him gasped.

"Inojin… us males have to be nice to the beautiful women of Konoha. It is our right ti love to continue our youth! Isn't that right Sarada-chan?"

Sarada glared at the boy. He wore a green jumpsuit with a tanish jacket and orange legwarmers. Sarada inwardly gagged. He looked hideous and did not deserve her time. She was nothing short of gorgeous, he looked as though a monster came, ate him, then threw him up.

"Shut it. Doesn't Lee have some training for you to do or something?"

"Lee-sensei Sarada-chan. And I must take my test first."

Meanwhile, Inojin Yamanaka glared at the chubby girl that was destined to be on his team. Chocho scowled at him.

"Mmmhmm. You're just mad cause you can't get my girl's attention yellow haired freak."

Inojin both blushed and gapped.

"oh-oh yeah, well- well-"

"HEY!"

The whole class gasped at their sensei.

"Inojin, be quiet, it's because I must call out the first name."

Inojin bowed his head.

"Sorry Sensei."

Why was it he always got in trouble when he wasn't the only one talking?

Sarada and Chocho giggled. Shikadai sneered at his Aunt's son and Uncle's daughter. He began to shake his head.

"I'm not gonna lie. Those kids are troublesome. It sucks that they will be put on my team no matter what."

Boruto looked at the young Yamanaka male. He smiled sheepishly at Shikadai.

"Wait… why again?"

Shikadai grunted in annoyance.

"Baaaaaaaaka."

"Chocho Akimichi, please make your way to the testing room, it's because-"

"I know I know, let's get this over with Aburame Sensei."

Shino stared at the girl as she walked off to the testing room.

"There's no need to cut me off- it's because that's rude…"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.S: Shikadai's "Baaaaaaka" is just to emphasize the fact that he is extreeeemely lazy and he elongates the word to irritate Boruto as you will see in future chapters. And then also pm or in your reviews give me some help on coming up with a name for Bushy Brow's protégé. The one I like the most will be used and I'll give a shoutout to them in the next chapter :) <strong>

**Remember to review guys. The more reviews I get, the faster chapters will come! Plus I have another story called Staying Alive so be sure to check that one out too :) Until next time!**

**Iccee is outta here!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys. Hope you are ready for this chapter. I know this one is not nearly as long, and I apologize, but the next one will be long I swear. Lol. I have a few shout outs to do, so first up to my reviewer: **

**redcoverpaint****: You can tots spell her name that way lol. Thank you for liking what I'm doing with her character. Idk I just was like Boruto had Shikadai so why not let Sarada have Chocho, since they were the only two girls that appeared in the last chapter other than Himawari, but she's too young still haha. And I totally agree, I actually like KaruixChoji, but like you said it was tots unexpected. Their child together is precious though. Thank you for supporting me and following this story!**

**Next up thank you to the following that have followed/favorited this story: ****darkslayer1407, kattylin, again redcoverpaint, 1, fina5, and alycya. Btw, sorry kittaylor524 for misspelling your username in the last chapter when I was giving my thanks to you. I did not mean for that to happen, so I fixed it here!**

**Anyway that's that, please continue to support me by revewing, favoriting, and following, and until the next chapter where stuff get really juicy!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned it, but I will never own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>The new generation is slowly but surely begining. Potential jonin leaders are eager, depressed, and overall curious to see if they are granted a worthy team…<strong>

"Therefore the leaders that Hokage-sama is considering as of now is Konohamaru Sarutobi, Mirai Sarutobi, Hikari Kurama, Kiyoshi-"

Konohamaru began to tune out Shikamaru Nara as he stared at the ground. Mirai smiled brightly, obviously happy that she was and is even considered for such a task being younger than the other jonin being called out. She looked over at her cousin. Her face fell.

_Konohamaru?_

Shikamaru sighed in irritation.

"Now that that is over with go on about your day and thank you for your time."

All the shinobi nodded their heads as they began to scatter. The only two who remained was Konohamaru and Mirai Sarutobi. Shikamaru raised a brow.

"Problem you two?"

Konohamaru still stared at the floor. Mirai smiled.

"Uh. No. No Shikamaru sensei. Everything is fine, right Kono-"

"Shikamaru-san, what is Naruto-niisan up to?"

Shikamaru scratched his head.

"_So say Boruto, Sarada and Tai could be in a squad."_

"_Does that make sense Naruto-sama? I mean Tai is taijutsu oriented and your kid and Sarada specialize more so in ninjustu and genjutsu."_

_Naruto slumped in his hand._

"_Well, that is true."_

"_I feel as though this would actually be easier if we got everyone's test results Dobe."_

_Shikamaru grunted from Sasuke Uchiha's namecalling, but nodded. Naruto leaned back in his chair, slurping up his ramen._

"_True, but we know for sure who is in Team Mirai though right?"_

"_Well yeah." Shikamaru smirked. Sasuke shook his head._

"_Funny how Mirai's sensei will end up becoming Shikadai's sensei."_

_Naruto grinned. _

"_I may have been influenced. Besides I know for sure I'm putting Boruto on Team Konohamaru. He's the only one that knows my kid enough to know what works, and what won't for him."_

_All three males nodded._

"_But you think my princess will be going on the same team…"_

_Naruto nodded._

"_I have a feeling that them together would be best."_

_Shikamaru frowned._

"_I dunno Naruto-sama, Sarada doesn't take to well with Boruto."_

"_Yeah well neither did Teme and I, but look at us now."_

_Shikamaru's frown deepened._

"_Yeah, two hardheaded fools who both got their arms blasted off."_

"_Hn."_

_Naruto pouted._

"_Shikamaru-kun!"_

Shikamaru lazily shrugged.

Konohamaru slumped.

"You're just saying that, you know exactly what he's up to. Is Boruto going to be put in my team? The kid is a handful!"

Shikamaru smirked.

"You'll know when the final is over."

Mirai's eyes twinkled.

"I get to be like Mama and Papa. They're going to be so proud of me when I tell them I am going to be genin's sensei! Konohamaru let's go to the graveyard right now to tell Papa!"

Konohamaru grunted.

"I was supposed to go do something with Moegi and Udon…"

"Nonesense! We are going to grandfather's and your uncle's grave first to relay these news!"

Mirai grabbed her protesting cousin while waving at her old sensei.

Shikamaru smirked.

_Hey Asuma sensei. We did well. The king is still being protected and taught._

* * *

><p><strong>Snakes are interesting creatures, shedding when they want to reinvent themselves and such. But is this snake truly reinventing himself or has it fallen back into his old ways?<strong>

Orochimaru licked his lips as he watched the empty green tank of fluid.

"Suigetsu. Karin. Juugo. Kabuto."

All four shinobi appeared in front of their lord. Suigetsu shivered slightly from the freaky man's raspy voice.

"All of my work… all of my precious work. The shear reason I have fathomed this existence will become futile if I die."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up.

"But Orochimaru-sama, you are not in that predicament any longer."

The man licked his lips, making Suigetsu once again shiver. Karin fixed her glasses.

"Stop it Suigetsu."

"I can't help it. He's still scary…"

Orochimaru let out a dry creepy laugh.

"I think it is time that we pay a visit to an old friend."

The four shinobi stared at the lord in confusion.

"I am getting old now, I won't have much time. We will begin our research again."

Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo froze. Kabuto once again pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"And who you are talking about Orochimaru-sama. Is it who I think it is."

"He has a daughter now."

Karin's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun… SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT SASUKE-KUN."

"Karin. Sit." Kabuto calmly said. Suigetsu snickered.

"After all these years, you'd think you'd get over your infatuation. But I guess that will never happen."

Karin growled before punching the man.

"Sh-sh-shut up! Yo-you don't know what you're talking about."

Juugo stared at the two people before returning his gae back to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama, you want us to bring Sasuke-kun back? What will you do with him."

Orochimaru grabbed a scroll.

"Hand this to him."

He handed Kabuto the scroll before sitting back down to watch the green fluid again.

"Tell him, it's actually a message for the Hokage."

The four ninja felt chills down their spine as Orochimaru growled.

"Now go."

"Of course Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>The Finals are looking good so far. At least for the other students. But will a certain Uzumaki be able to pass the curve?<strong>

Chocho Akimichi stared at the door of the testing room with her hands on her hips waiting to be told to enter. Shino Aburame had walked inside and told her to wait outside while they made preparations for her. She glared at the door as her stomach growled.

_Oohhh Aburame-sensei I am going to beat your ass for making me wait out here all hungry and stuff._

Shino looked at the kunoichi next to him.

"Tenten-san, thank you for helping me with this, that's because no one else wanted to help."

Tenten sat leaning into her hand twirling a pen around her fingers.

"Mhm. No problem Shino-kun."

She sighed.

"It's not as if I had anything else to do."

It had been a long time since the Fourth Great Ninja War, seeing as her friends' kids were, well most of them, around eleven-twelve years old now. The kunoichi just couldn't believe it had been so long ago. It almost seemed like the event happened yesterday. Okay maybe not yesterday but Tenten was feeling nostalgic.

"My shop hasn't really been doing well y'know."

Shino nodded in understanding.

"You took a look at the young Akimchi's profile right?"

Tenten nodded.

"Of course!"

"Good, because now we can begin. Chocho, you may enter."

The door opened with a bang.

"About time! My belly was getting mad at me Aburame sensei. Y'know I gotta eat at all hours!"

Tenten paled and Shino sighed.

"Let's get this over with, it's because-"

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Chocho stood with her arms crossed as did the perfect clone she had created. Both said in unison.

"May we go eat now?"

Tenten smiled. Shino put a check next to the girl's name.

"You've passed, it's because that was well performed.

"Good job Chocho. Oh and tell your father I said hello."

Chocho dismissed her clone and waved off Tenten.

"Whatever, if it's not about food I don't remember nothing!"

Tenten glared at the girl.

"I'm going to-"

"Please don't, it's because she's always like that. Chocho go get Kazumi Amami please. The fact is, she's next. Oh and Anko-san is waiting for you outside, to go eat. Now run along, the test needs to continue."

Chocho lit up.

"Of course Aburame-sensei" She said in the sweetest voice ever because Anko sensei was already waiting for her, she casually walked into her class called- well yelled at the next student up, and was on her way. Boruto slumped on his desk.

"Shikadai. As your best friend, please stay outside and wait for me after you're finished."

Shikadai groaned.

"Fine, but I'll be sleep."

Shikadai Nara stuffed his hands in his pocket as he reluctantly made his way to the room.

"Stupid test."

He leaned up against the wall already almost passing out until he heard his name being called from the inside. Sighing in irritation he opened the door, stuffing his hands back in his pockets. Tenten stared at the young Nara.

"Wow you look so much like Shikamaru-san, but also like… Temari…"

Tenten gritted her teeth as she remembered the sand kunoichi and her fight in the chunin exams. She still didn't get her rematch with her. Shikadai just rolled his eyes.

"That is between you and Kaa-san. Do not lump me with your mess. That's annoying y'know."

Tenten gaped at the boy.

_Nevermind. Most likely just Shikamaru's kid._

Shino smiled as he knew Tenten now understood what the man meant by Shikadai, though blunt in nature like his mother was much more like his genius father. The kid had an amazing brain, as most of the Nara did, but just like Shikamaru when he was much younger, he rarely lived up to his potential. Shino knew that if Shikadai wasn't as lazy as he was, he would easily be battling for first in the class- not Sarada or Inojin- or at least be second and not fifth in the class overall.

"Begin."

Shikadai sighed.

"Welp, no way to get out of this I presume. Shadow clone jutsu."

Tenten slumped in her chair. She looked over the rest of the children's files. So far everyone had passed. She pushed them away from her. This was the most work she had been put through in a long time and it was just sitting in a chair watching kids do all the dirty work. She kind of wished she had tole Shino she couldn't help him now.

"How many more!"

"A lot."

Was the answer Shino gave to Tenten.

"Enter Tai. Because you are next."

A young boy with the same attire as none other than Lee stepped into the room, except he wore a tanish jacket. He bowed greeting the sensei's.

"Hello Aburame sensei! Tenten sensei!"

Tenten smiled. Shino's eyes twitched. He sighed in defeat. What was he going to do with this kid? Tai took off the jacket and placed it near him.

"I cannot give you the same test, for you are not able to do genjutsu or ninjutsu."

The boy bit his lip, but nodded fearful of what his sensei would say next. However, Tenten was the one to speak up while she walked over to the boy.

"But you can do taijutsu so show me what you got."

Tenten gasped for air as she walked back to her seat. Shino merely checked next to Tai's name.

"You've passed because you excel in taijutsu just like your father, now send up Jin Sakamoto."

Tai started to cry.

"Thank you so much Shino sensei and Tenten sensei for passing me. My father will be so proud." The boy wailed as he ran out the room forgetting the jacket his mother had given him since it was colder in Konoha in autumn months. Shino stood up and picked it up debating on whether he should give it back to Tai. Tenten shook her head after chugging down some water.

"Just dispose of it, it's not like he'll want to wear it again." Shino nodded.

"Enter Sarada Uchiha."

"O-okay."

The young Uchiha stepped inside the test room a little nervously. She played with the hem of her red dress, but stopped and straightened up.

_Papa would never do that. He would just excel._

"Proceed when you are ready."

She nodded and breathed out.

_I have to make Papa proud._

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

A perfect look alike stood next to Sarada. She smiled in triump.

_Shaanaro! Look at that beautiful princess!_

Shino smiled at the girl.

"Perfect Sarada. It is because you did an exceptional job."

Tenten grinned.

"You are your mother and father's child."

The woman checked off by Sarada's name. Sarada's grin spread over her entire face.

_Hell Yeah!_

"Sarada, could you please bring in Boruto."

She nodded before walking with a triumphant smirk on her face out the room.

She walked to the classroom finding Boruto staring out the window. He was shaking a little. Sarad's prideful smirk, turned into a slight frown.

_Boruto._

"Hey. Uzumaki."

The blonde headed boy whipped around slipping and falling on his butt. Sarada just rolled her eyes.

"You're such an idiot, but whatever. It's your turn."

Boruto quickly stood up straight and darted towards the door, however the Uchiha stopped im. She was blushing.

_Well that's new…_

"You'll- You'll do fine. He believes in you."

Boruto's eyes widened as a smile enveloped his face. He patted Sarada's head, who then gave him a disgusted look.

"Don't touch me."

"Thanks Sarada! I owe you dattebasa!"

Boruto's hands felt clamy and his head was spinning. Aburame sensei just called him to enter, or had five minutes gone by already? The Uzumaki didn't really know, but what he did know was that he should probably go visit Auntie Sakura at the hospital to check on his heart rate. It should not be going so fast… He shook his head and opened the door. A scared boy walked into the testing room and stood before Shino Aburame and Tenten. They both nodded.

"Begin."

* * *

><p><strong>I know Inojin, didn't do his, because I was going in order but realied that Uumaki (U) comes before Yamanaka(Y) so just bear with me and conclude that he passed. And did anyone see what I did with Thhe young fellow who follows Lee's ways? Yay? Nay? I know not the best name but I thought it would fit him... No? okay. at least I tried. Anyway.<strong>

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3: And the turmoil begins. I have no idea when this will be uploaded since I am going back to school and stuff but please bear with me, the same goes for my SakuraxSasuke fic "Staying Alive." Antyways.**

**BYE GUYSSS!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello All! I apologize for this being like three weeks late! I got so busy with school and trying to find a job because I am poor and greatly need it to pay off my dues and all sorts of other stuff! But fear not I will try my best to upload these chapters. This "before the story note" won't be too long. **

**Shout out time!**

**Cari: ****I'm glad it's working. And thank you, there will be more interaction between the two, especially in the next few chapters. :D**

**Reading Nut Cassirole: ****Thank you! Your review means so much to me! **

**Now I thank everyone who have favorite/followed this story and I'm sorry for the wait! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, it was really hard for me to write some parts and I apologize for that but yea. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own Naruto like always!**

* * *

><p><strong>It's after the exams and Hinata has sent her son to go see his father at work and Temari and Shikadai will accompany him there –that's weird all in itself, but Boruto is still suffering and highly curious about the events over his exam… what happened in that testing room?<strong>

Boruto Uzumaki stared at his Sensei's unable to move. Tenten smiled at him, encouraging the boy to go ahead and perform the necessary jutsu to pass. Shino pushed up his glasses.

"Young Uzumaki please begin, it's because I'm waiting."

Boruto gulped for the billionth time. He made the hand signs and shouted…

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Boruto pouted and kicked rocks as he and Shikadai made their way to the Hokage's office. For the first time since ever his mother hadn't been at the academy to walk him and Shikadai home. Instead she had sent Temari Nara to take them to the office, well Boruto to the office that is. Shikadai and his mother were going to drop him off and then go grocery shopping. Shikadai muttered next to his friend. He looked at him lazily.

"Hey. How'd your test go?"

Boruto sighed in aggravation.

"I don't want to talk about it…" He said quietly.

Shikadai looked at his friend slightly confused. He stuffed his hands into his pockets deep in thought.

"Don't tell me you failed. "Cause if you did that would be slightly troublesome."

Boruto instantly blushed.

He put his hands up defensively.

"No. no. no. Nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

Boruto bit his lip thinking back on his test.

"_Shadow clone jutsu!"_

_Next to him appeared a clone- however it looked different from him. The clone did not have blonde locks like he did, but rather red ones. Shino Aburame and Tenten stared at Boruto. Tenten pointed._

"_Um. Boruto?The clone is good, but you have to make it look __exactly__ like you."_

"_Yes. And this one doesn't look exactly like you- that's because he has red hair."_

_Boruto blushed. He glared at the clone and curled his hand into a fist._

"_HEY! You're supposed to have blonde hair not red hair dattabasa! What's the big idea!?"_

_The clone merely yawned and smacked its lips. _

"_There is no idea. Can I go now? You're not in danger."_

_Boruto paled._

"_Say what now?"_

_Shino grunted. _

_Boruto make another clone please. It's because I have to be sure that you can pull off actually making an exact replica of yourself not an almost one."_

_Tenten nodded._

"_Yeah. But I'm sure you can do it since you pulled this one off. Try again."_

_Boruto looked down and bit his lip. _

"_I can only pull off making one…"_

"_What was that?"_

_Bolt shook his head and weaved the signs for the technique._

"_Shadow clone jutsu!"_

_Next to him stood two perfect clones. Blonde hair and all."_

_Boruto gaped._

_**How'd I do that? I couldn't do that before.**_

_Tenten smiled._

"_Cool… it looks like your first clone er- almost clone helped you out to make two others_

_Shino blinked taking in the scene. He fixed his glasses._

"_I'll pass you, it's because you were able to make two that looked exactly like you even though you first produced a faulted one."_

_Boruto just stood there slightly dazed that he was able to make three standing clones when usually his were lying on the floor._

"Boruto. Yo. Boruto!"  
>Boruto snapped out of his flashback.<p>

"Huh?"

Shikadai gave him an irritated look. He placed a finger rather harshly on his chest.

"Stop zoning out idiot."

Boruto growled.

"I'm not an idiot you lazy bum."

Shikadai's eye twitched.

"Baaaaaaka."

Was all he said as he strutted behind his mother leaving Boruto glaring at his best friend. After a few minutes Boruto went back to pouting as he ran to catch up to Temari and her son.

_**I wonder why my first clone had red hair anyway…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are conversing about what Naruto wants Sasuke to do, or at least trying to, while waiting for Boruto to show up. But instead of him walking in, four certain beings appear instead. Four beings with a scroll that will alter the peacefulness of the ninja world…<strong>

Naruto sat with his back turned towards his best friend. He had his hands folded in front of his face. He looked out the window at his village. He sighed.

"Dobe."

Naruto shook his head.

"Can you believe it? Our kids are getting ready to become genin."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Hn."

Naruto smiled.

"I need you to help me with something."

Sasuke folded his arms."

"Yes?"

Naruto turned to face the man that brought back to the village.

"When are you taking leave again?"

Sasuke examined Naruto.

_He's trying not to tell me something._

He shrugged.

Naruto chuckled.

"Aww c'mon Teme, I know you have a set date. You're a OCD freak like that."

Sasuke's eye twitched. He sighed irritated that Naruto wouldn't spit out what he wanted to ask.

"In a few weeks. Sakura wanted me to stay and help Sarada settle as a new genin before I left again. Why does this matter?"

Naruto just nodded, grabbing a bowl of ramen off his desk and slurping it.

"That's good to hear."

"Dobe spit it out."

Blue hues held a stern gaze with dark ones.

Naruto sighed and sat his cup down. He stayed still until he entered sage mode.

"I need you to- what the hell?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was now in Sage mode. Before he could ask him what was wrong, the door to Naruto's office opened instantly got on the defense as four cloaked figures entered and closed the door behind them. He growled.

"Who are you and how'd you get in?"

He finally realized why Naruto had sad that. The main sensed evil.

The first figure chuckled.

"Calm now Sasuke-kun. No need to bear ill-will old friend."

Naruto and Sasuke gasped slightly. They knew that voice.

Kabuto lowered his hood smiling.

"Oh how rude of us. Let us properly greet the Hokage."

The silver haired man got on one knee as did the other three figures paying respect to Naruto. Naruto glared at him.

"What do you want Kabuto?"

The second figure laughed crazily.

"Suigetsu."

The said man lowered his hood.

"What's good Sasuke-kun? Hokage-sama?"

Naruto stood up slowly. He eyed the four; the aura the other two hooded figures possessed seemed familiar.

Juugo was the next to lower his hood. That was why. Naruto and Sasuke instantly know the last one was none other than Karin.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, how have you been?"

"SASUKE!" The red haired woman jumped on Sasuke. He tensed up and gritted his teeth."

"Karin. Off."

Suigetsu began to laugh hysterically.

"He still doesn't want you Karin!"

Karin growled and began to pound the man. Naruto heaved out in aggravation.

"Kabuto?"

Kabuto handed over the scroll to the Hokage.

"This is for you, Sasuke-kun I would take a look at it too."

"Kabuto, the jutsu will wear off in a few minutes."

Kabuto smirked.

"I really wanted to see their faces when they read it though. Oh well we must be getting back to Lord Orochimaru. Have a nice day Hokage-sama. Sasuke-kun."

"BYE SASUKE! I hope that pink haired bitch is doing you well, because if she's not, you know where to find me!"

Karin said winking. Sasuke averted her gaze obviously disgusted. With that the quad performed hand signs and disappeared. Naruto and Sasuke stared at the missing nins.

"How'd they get in here?"

Naruto shook his head. He was slightly panicked. He had a bad feeling about the content in that scroll. Not only that, but the village's security was easily done away with by a jutsu. Nothing about this scenario was good.

"I have no idea. Where are Shikamaru and Shizune?"

The two people mentioned then entered the room.

"Hokage-sama Boruto is here now."

Naruto was still in a frenzy as was Sasuke, but they couldn't worry the others just yet.

"Bring him in. Shikamaru stay close by I need to discuss something with you afterwards. Thank you for telling Hinata to send Boruto."

Sasuke watched his friend confused. He grabbed the scroll and hid it behind his back so that Shizune and Shikamaru didn't see it. He was surprised they didn't notice that his sharigan was activated.

Bolt walked in deep in thought. Naruto shook off the feeling of something bad going to soon happen and greeted his son as Shikamaru and Shizune left the room to go do some other stuff for him. Once they left Sasuke scanned the scroll instantly feeling a rage build up in him.

"Hey Bolt. How was your test."

Bolt bit his lip then smiled.

"It went well dattebasa."

"That's great dattebayo!"

Sasuke tapped Naruto's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"You need to read this now."

He looked at Boruto and nodded his head.

Bolt smiled, though he noticed his dad seemed worried and Sasuke's sharigan.

"Sup Uncle Teme…"

He couldn't bite his lip.

"Tou-san is there something wrong?"

Naruto had grown pale quickly reading the scroll over ignoring his son.

"Tou-san?"

Naruto glanced up at his son a new expression Bolt had never seen on his father's face.

_Is that terror?_

"N-No. Nothing's wrong."

Naruto handed the scroll to Sasuke.

"Go speak with my wife please. This is urgent."

Sasuke nodded walking out the door. Bolt watched him.

"Tou-san what's going on?"

Naruto smiled that trade like grin of his.

"I told you nothing."

"Your face says something else. By the way why couldn't Mama walk me here?"

Naruto forced a smile.

"Because I wanted to show you something, and if Hina-chan came, Hima would've begged me to give her this too."

"Give her this too?"

Naruto pulled out his old forehead protector, for a minute forgetting the threat Orochimaru had posed on his family.

"Here I want you to have this Bolt."

* * *

><p><strong>It's been quite some time since Neji Hyuga's death and to say the least Hinata Uzumaki misses him all the time and never fails visiting his grave with her daughter while Naruto and Boruto are at work and school respectively. However, today something is a tad bit off…and Hinata feels as though something will change their lives forever…<strong>

Hinata held her daughter's hand as they walked up the stairs to get to Konoha's graveyard. She was happy she ran into Temari Nara. She had told Shikamaru's wife that Boruto was needed at the Hokage's office. Temari of course had bluntly asked Hinata why she couldn't accompany _**her**_ son to _**his**_ father, to which Hinata couldn't give a legit answer. Why? Because she was told by Shikamaru that Naruto didn't want her to. The woman was not about to allow her prankster of a son go by himself, so she needed to find someone to walk him. And that someone ened up being Temari. Though she still wondered why she couldn't take Boruto like she usually did when Naruto asked to see him. She was happy that one, Naruto made his breaks around the same time as Boruto got out of school and two, on his breaks, her husband would call for his son. He did this when Bolt had drawn on the Hokage faces during the Five Hokage Summit and when Hinata had told him that same night that Boruto rebelled so much because he missed him. Sending for his kid on his breaks to spend about fifteen to thirty minutes with him had ceased the extreme pranks Boruto usually did, but he still performed others…

The sun graced both her and her daughter as the all too familiar graves appeared. Hinata smiled sadly.

"Mama?"

She looked down at her little Hima and smiled.

_Nejinii-san, you would love Hima and Bolt if you were here…_

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I go put the new sunflowers next to Uncle now?"

Hinata nodded.

She watched as her little girl ran up to Neji's grave, removing the old sunflowers and inserting the new ones. She smiled. Hinata felt frozen. She couldn't move any closer to his grave right now. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but it was so hard today to see it. She knew if she was as close as Hima was right now she would cry and Hima hated seeing her mother cry.

_Nejinii-san, I miss you so much._

Hinata's smile soon began to falter, only not because she was about to cry, but because she could have sworn she saw something. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure move. Himawari wasn't that far away from her, but it was enough space between her and her daughter that if that was in fact an intruder he could possibly get to Hima before her. In an attempt not to scare her child, Hinata cautiously but quickly closed the gap.

"Byakugan!"

Hima, unfortuantely heard her mother activate her eyes. Her head whipped to her mother who was focused on the trees that were directly in front of her. Hima pouted.

_Curse papa for giving me his eyes and not mama's. I can't see what she does…._

The little girl strained to see if she could pick up anything. She couldn't

"Hima get behind me."

Hima hurriedly got behind Hinata. Hinata stayed locked on the area that she was sure held a trespasser, but after a few minutes of not catching any more chakra, she straightened from her attack position shaking her head. She laughed worriedly.

"Sorry sweetie. I guess mama overreacted."

Hima just nodded, though she was sure her mother had in fact seen something. She shrugged it off though as she took Hinata's hand. The two began to walk towards the marketplace to get groceries for tonight's dinner party that Shikamaru also told her about. Being the woman she was, Hinata had to take something to Sasuke's and Sakura's. What the dish would be… Ramen of course. Hinata looked back at the area having a bad feeling about something. She couldn't put her hand on it, but something wasn't right.

_I know there was someone there… I may have to go bother Naruto-kun about this._

"Mama! Can you get extra naruto to put in our ramen?!"

Hinata giggled. Boruto may look exactly like Naruto, but the one who had his unconditional love for ramen was his baby girl. Hima and Naruto would go through Hinata's famous ramen-as her husband put it- like it was nothing, and Hinata made quite the batch. Each time they asked for more ramen, they asked for extra naruto. Hinata knew Naruto loved the food he was named after but she was a little confused as to why Hima couldn't get enough of it.

"Hima? Why do you like naruto so much?"

Hima, who was holding three packs of the said food in her tiny little hands giggled.

"Because it has the same name as papa of course!"

The woman who ran the shop laughed as did Hinata.

"Oh I see."

"Hinata-chan."

Upon hearing her name Hinata looked at the man who said it while paying for the ingredients. Dark hair and eyes met dark hair and lilac ones.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Uncle Sasuke!"

Hima ran to the man and gave him a big hug. He tensed up a little from the sudden contact but nonetheless, half returned it. Sasuke Uchiha really only allowed two women to hug him: his wife and his daughter, but for some reason he would allow Hima to hug him also. As much as he hated to admit it, it was because he felt Dobe made quite the little girl. Hima was such a pretty child- though his Uchiha child was much prettier, the small Uzumaki was next in line.

"Okay. Enough Hima."

Himawari started laughing.

"Uncle Sasuke you know you love my hugs."

Under his bangs Sasuke looked at the small child.

"Hn."

Hinata chimed in then.

"Sasuke-kun, it could be worse. She could try to hit you like Bolt does or call you- you know what Naruto and Bolt call you."

Sasuke stared at the woman bored, though she was right. He just couldn't help think of one thing though. Hinata Uzumaki was the type of woman who hated cursing, and did it rarely, unlike Sasuke's queen. Sasuke remembered the first time she did it. The day the gang went to get Korean bbq, and a drunken Hinata cursed out an even more drunk Naruto who had vomitted on the waitress. It was the only time any of the group had witnessed an angry Hinata towards Naruto.

"Did you need something?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. He simply nodded.

"We need to talk. Can we drop off Hima at my house?"

Hinata stared at the man before her.

"Um. Of course."

After Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Uzumaki dropped off Himawari at his place, the two went to the graveyard.

"Have you visited here today?"

Hinata had an inkling that Sasuke knew she did. Naruto had this village at the palm of his hand. He knew just about everything that happened in it, sometimes even before it happened. Not only that, but he used his Sage mode to make sure Hinata and his kids were okay all the time. Hinata, happy her husband wanted to ensure their safety, wanted him to focus more on his work however. She could handle herself and protect their kids if push came to shove-Naruto knew this. But Naruto didn't want to lose her so he still used his Sage mode to sense out evil, and if it was too close to the village and his family, he made sure Sasuke took care of it. Therefore, if Hinata had in fact felt someone earlier, she knew Naruto had sensed them long before she even thought someone was watching them.

"Yes, actually Hima and I came here earlier."

"So Naruto was right."

Hinata frowned.

"Right about what?"

Sasuke sighed, while pulling out a scroll.

"Sasuke-kun what's that?"

"Something that lets us know that you guys are being watched."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! What is Orochimaru up to? How did those four get into the village unnoticed? What is Naruto going to do about this threat? What did he have to speak to Sasuke about Bolt? What is going to happen at the dinner part?! Tune in until next time. Remember to favorite, follow and review. Bye guys!<strong>Hi


End file.
